


White Christmas

by RavenclawProngs



Series: Friends and Lovers [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: 'Tis the season--for feeling depressed, spending time with friends and family, wishing you weren't alone, and marveling at the good-will of others.





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The semi-obligatory holiday-fic.
> 
> This chapter is somewhat based off of _'Let It Snow.'_

Gilbert stared listlessly out the window.  Strings of lights twinkled between the swirling snowflakes.  He sighed gustily, breath fogging the glass.  He morosely drew a Santa hat in the condensation and contemplated the likelihood he could escape to a bar for the evening without Ludwig noticing and reading him the riot act for skipping out on the evening's festivities.

Realistically, his chances were slim to none.  He had nearly decided to brave his brother's disapproval when his phone chirped with his message tone.  A frown of confusion pinched his brows as he drew it from his pocket.  Most of his friends would be engrossed with their families right now, so who could be messaging him?

 **Matthew:** Please rescue me from committing familicide.

 **Gilbert:** What are they up to now?

  **Matthew:** My uncles and aunt are driving me up the wall, Al's being... himself, only more-so, and if Arthur and Francis don't stop glaring daggers at each other while trying to maneuver each other under the mistletoe, I'm going to lock them in a closet with a bottle of lube. 

 **Gilbert:** lol 

 **Gilbert:** Get Scotty in on it, he'll barricade the door for you.

  **Matthew:** Ugh, don't tempt me.

  **Matthew:** So how're things on that side of the Channel?

  **Gilbert:** Fine.  Boring.  Ludwig's stressing over the decor, like the anal retentive perfectionist he is and 

 **Gilbert:** Wait.  Did you say Channel?

  **Gilbert:** Don't you mean "pond"?

  **Matthew:** Noo...

  **Matthew:** I'm at Arthur's.

  **Gilbert:** !!! 

 **Gilbert:** You should come visit!!

  **Gilbert:** It's only a couple hours by plane.  I can show you the _Weihnachtsmarkt!_

 **Matthew:** ...

  **Matthew:** Are you sure?

  **Matthew:** I wouldn't want to impose...

  **Gilbert:** Sorry, Birdie, I can't hear you waffling over the sound of me finding you a ticket out here.

  **Matthew:** lol

  **Matthew:** Well, alright.

  **Matthew:** I guess I'll need to learn the German for "Where is the train station," then.

  **Gilbert:** _Wo ist der Bahnhof?_

 **Matthew:** _Danke._

 **Gilbert:** _Bitte._

 **Gilbert:** But you don't have to worry about that, I'll pick you up from the airport.

  **Matthew:** Ooh.  No.  That's okay; you don't have to do that.

  **Gilbert:** ??? 

 **Gilbert:** It's really no trouble, Birdie.

  **Matthew:** No, no, really, it's fine, I don't want to impose!

  **Matthew:** Besides, we're going to travel between our countries for centuries; I don't want it to get weird if at some point one of us can't pick the other up.

  **Matthew:** Then it's all "Why don't you take me to the airport anymore?" and it gets awkward and...

  **Matthew:** Well, stuff.

  **Gilbert:**...

 **Gilbert:**...

 **Matthew:** ...?

  **Gilbert:** That has to be the nicest rationale for adopting that particular scene I've ever heard. 

 **Gilbert:** But honestly, Birdie, we've been to war against each other; I think our friendship can survive sometimes not being able to pick the other up from the airport.

  **Gilbert** : And really, it's no trouble.  The places I want to show you are nearer the airport than my house, anyway.

  **Matthew:** Okay.  Fair point.

  **Matthew:** You're really sure it's no trouble?

  **Gilbert:** Really really. 

 **Gilbert:** This way will actually be easier.

  **Matthew:**  Alright.  In that case, thank you.  I appreciate it.

*~*

 The next day, Gilbert drove out to the airport and waited patiently at the arrival gate for international flights.

 When Matthew finally appeared, he was momentarily confused to see him alone, since at home Kumajirou went with him nearly everywhere.

 Once Matthew caught sight of him, however, there was no time for those thoughts, because he quickly found himself with an armful of Canada.

 "Gil!  It's been too long!  Thank you for rescuing me from my family; if I had to spend another day with them I think I'd scream."

 Gilbert chuckled and tried to ignore how soft Matt's hair felt brushing against his cheek, how right he felt tucked into Gilbert's arms.

 "No problem, Birdie.  You're--" always welcome where I am "my friend."  **_Friend,_** _he's your **friend,** don't make it weird._

 He got a beatific smile for his troubles and plastered one of his less obnoxious grins on his own face to hide his true expression.

 "Well then, where did you want to take me?" Matthew asked.

  _Everywhere.  I want to show you all the important places in my life, even the stupid ones.  I want to take you on walks that go nowhere at all.  I want to go grocery shopping with you and bicker about the kind of apples to buy._

_I might be in big trouble._

"To the _Weihnachtsmarkt,_ of course!  Let's go!"

 *~*

 After securing Matt's carry-on and (empty) suitcase in the trunk, they bundled into Gilbert's car and headed to the Market.  Or close to it.  They needed to park several blocks away, but it was a walk in the sunshine, so it wasn't too bad.

 Once they made it into the Christmas Market, Gilbert had to rely on his peripheral vision to avoid walking into people, because there was no way he was going to miss watching Matthew's face light up.  He narrowly missed colliding with a pole (the Pole on the other side of it rolling her eyes at his clumsiness), but it was completely worth it to see the wonder bloom in the man's face.

 Matthew turned to him with an eager grin, breathlessly asking, "Where should we go first, Gil?"

  ** _Gott,_ ** _he's cute when he's excited._

"Let's get some curry-wurst.  This seller's been here for years, and has some of the best _wurst_ I've ever tasted."

 "High praise," Matt remarked.

 Gilbert just grinned in response and pulled Matt along by his elbow, releasing him once they were standing in line.  It was a sizeable crowd, but the sausage-stand was doing brisk business, and they soon found themselves holding steaming-hot curry-wurst.  As Gilbert watched Matt take his first bite of the seasoned meat, he realized he had made a tactical error.

 The image in front of him, along with Matt's initial small sound of delight, nearly undid Gilbert's composure as he watched Matt devour his _wurst_.

 He finally managed to tear his eyes away and focus on his own food, but the memory of Matthew with a happy smile and a smear of curry ketchup at the corner of his mouth was indelibly etched into Gilbert's brain.

  _You're a bad man.  Stop ogling your friend like that!_

After they'd both tossed their trash, they meandered along the pathways, through the various booths and exhibits, stopping now and then to examine something in greater detail.

 Matthew looked up from his perusal of some hand-made cups to catch Gilbert at the tail end of a shiver.  He frowned, looking him over more carefully.  Black leather jacket, gloves, scarf...

 "Gil, where's your hat?" he asked.

 Gilbert shrugged.  "I was in such a hurry to get to the airport this morning, I must've forgotten it."

 Matthew's frown deepened.  "Gil..."

 "Hey, don't worry about it, I'm **fine--"**

Matthew wasn't having any of it.  He grabbed Gilbert by the arm and towed him along to one of the vendors they'd passed earlier.  Briefly glancing over the available wares, Matt selected a dark red hat with geometric patterns knit in white and asked the shopkeeper, " _Wie viel?"_

After handing over the asked-for sum, he turned to Gilbert, still looking a little flustered from his mostly sideways trip down the lane, and gently brushed a few snowflakes out of his hair before pulling the hat down onto his head.

 Matt studied his face for a moment before nodding decisively, apparently satisfied.

 "It looks good on you," he pronounced.

 "'S warm," Gilbert mumbled, hoping Matt would blame the cold air for his flush, and pulled the hat down further over his traitorous ears.

 Shaking off his reaction, Gilbert led Matt to a group of musicians, nearly finished setting up for a performance on a nearby stage.  The two nations stood amongst the crowd of humans for several sets before the chill in the air forced them to keep moving, Matthew smiling wryly as Gilbert stamped his feet to get circulation back into his toes.

 Matthew turned too sharply to look at something and would have fallen if not for the steadying arm Gil flung around his shoulders.  He laughed it off, flushing in embarrassment, but Gilbert felt his stomach turn flips.

 In an effort to distract them both from his feelings, he towed Matthew along to a _Glühwein_ vendor, urging Matt to try some, warming his hands on the mug.

 Matthew bumped shoulders with him companionably, smiling when Gilbert looked over at him.

 "This was a good idea," he said, gesturing at the Market as a whole to show he meant more than the wine.

 Gilbert smiled back.  "I'm glad you like it, Birdie."

 *~*

 Later, as they were looking at _Weihnachtspyramide,_ Matthew got a call on his cell phone, a tinny rendition of _"O Canada"_ ringing from his pocket.  Smiling apologetically at him, Matthew turned away to take the call.  Gilbert listened with half an ear as he examined the lovely example of woodworking in his hands, frowning as Mathew tensed up, and then slumped dejectedly.  He quickly finished up his purchase, and as Matthew finished the call and slowly put away his phone, Gilbert already knew what he was going to say.

 Matthew looked down at his feet, hands nervously tugging at the sleeves of his coat before dragging his gaze up to meet Gilbert's.  "Gil, I--"

 "You have to go, don't you?"

 Matthew grimaced, hunching in on himself.  "Yeah."

 Gilbert sighed.  "Well, I guess we had better get you back to the airport then.  Duty calls, and all that."

 Matt gave him a weak smile.  "Uh-huh."

 They didn't talk on the drive back, as Matthew needed to call the airport and double-check that his trip back to Canada would go off without a hitch.

 Gilbert parked at a little-used entrance to the airport, used only for their kind and certain diplomats.

 Matt stared at the dashboard, clearly less than eager to leave the car and head back to the daily grind.  Finally, Gilbert cleared his throat.

 "You'll miss your flight," he said, softly.  A lie, as they'd certainly hold **this** flight, but a kind one.

 Matthew startled, then laughed at himself.  "I was just thinking how trips used to end more slowly.  Modern technology's great--but sometimes...  Sometimes I miss the grand elegance and the drawn-out journeys of ocean-liners."

 Gilbert sighed.  "Yeah.  Things end so abruptly now."

 "Still, I **do** have to go."  Matt turned to him with a wry smile.  "Thanks for having me over, Gil.  Sorry I had to leave on such short notice."

 "Don't beat yourself up about it too much; there'll be plenty of other times to visit.  I'm just glad you could make it this time, especially since it was so spur-of-the-moment."

 Matthew gave him a dazzling smile and hugged him over the center console, clinging like he'd never let go.  Gilbert caught his breath, catching Matt's shoulders in just as firm a grip.  Matt smiled one more time and got out of the car, grabbing his suitcases and heading into the terminal.

 Gilbert rested his head against the wheel for a moment, sure that he was over-thinking things and seeing things that weren't there, but he still couldn't force the smile off his face as he drove home.  He didn't even bother turning the heat back on, as the warmth of Matthew's last hug suffused him all the way down to his toes.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Danke_ -Thanks  
>  _Bitte_ -here it means "You're welcome," but it can also mean "Please" (as in "Ein bier, bitte." or "A beer, please.")  
>  _Weihnachtsmarkt_ -Christmas Market  
>  _Gott_ -God  
> Curry-wurst is essentially a hot dog in a sliced open hard-crusted roll, with curry ketchup. They're really good. And curry ketchup is _amazing._ It comes in mild and spicy, but even the spicy one is fairly mild. Seriously, if you like tomato-based condiments, see if you can find a bottle of curry ketchup in the international section of your grocery store, it's very good.  
>  _"Wie viel?"_ -"How much?"  
>  _Glühwein_ -a mulled (heated and spiced) red wine, served in Winter, and especially around Christmas. Sometimes fortified with a shot of brandy.  
>  _Weihnachtspyramide_ -literally 'Christmas pyramid,' it's a wooden carousel with a candle-operated propeller. Will have Nativity scenes or secular Winter scenes on the various tiers.


End file.
